


Till I Loose My Breath

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Boys in lust, Coming Untouched, Cuddling, Daddy Kink, Desperation, Edging, Fingering, Kinky sex, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Tied-Up Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 04:03:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Seth's in a certain mood, and Dean's just so pretty all tied up and vibrating with need and desperation.





	Till I Loose My Breath

The blindfold over Dean’s eyes had wet spots where Dean had cried in desperation. The pale lithe body of the man Seth desired so deeply shuddered before his very eyes. Dean was completely naked and raw, a wild temptation Seth could not get enough of. 

Seth had Dean tied up against the bed. His needy body vulnerable as Seth hungrily ran his eyes over the length of it. He eyed Dean’s leaking aching cock, just begging to be touched. But Seth wasn’t done playing with Dean. Not by a long shot.

The moans that ripped out of Dean’s mouth when Seth buried his face back between Dean’s spread ass were heavenly to his ears, thick thighs of his lover trembled in Seth’s strong grip. Dean’s back arched off of the bed, soft cries filling the room as Seth went deeper and deeper. Dean was thrusting his ass against Seth’s face, wanting more. Wanting it all.

Seth groaned and pulled back a little, nuzzling his face against Dean’s inner thigh. He had his hands under Dean’s knees and he was holding him open for his feasting. Dean whimpered when Seth stopped momentarily, his wet pink hole twitched in need and Seth felt his cock getting harder if that was even possible. He licked his lips and went back to press a teasing kiss against the fluttering hole, smiling at the way Dean bucked under him. “Fuck…You have no idea how pretty you are like this, Baby Boy. Wish you could see yourself..How needy and desperate I can get you…You are mine, you hear me? All fucking mine. My pretty little slut.” 

Dean’s whimpers were the only answer Seth got, and that was satisfying enough. He loved getting Dean to the point where he was out of words. Where he was a whimpering mess in Seth’s hands. He removed one hand from where he was holding Dean’s leg and brought his fingers to brush against Dean’s entrance. His lips pressed against Dean’s thigh as Dean let out a delicious moan. “Please…Seth stop torturing me…Just fucking fuck me…Or I swear this is the last time you are tying me up.”

Seth laughed at Dean’s threat, finding his lover's never ending defiant streak kind of amusing. He pushed a finger inside and groaned in delight when Dean’s body easily accepted the intrusion. His boy was so ready for him. 

“Listen to me. I’ll fuck you, but you have to cum for me first, okay? Wanna make you see stars, Darling. You are not getting touched. I’m just gonna eat you out and make you cum on my tongue. Think you can do that, Baby Boy?”

Dean shook his head and cried out in protest. Seth had been driving him crazy, and he wanted to take more time. Drive Dean to the point where he would be just begging in desperation. “Please…Just fucking give me your dick!”

Seth chuckled again, not verbally answering Dean’s plea. Instead, he grabbed the lube and coated his fingers with a good amount of the sticky substance before he started pushing two of his fingers inside Dean’s hole. 

“Yes…Fuck more…Please..” Dean moaned out, pushing down against the thick digits probing his insides. He tried to ride Seth’s fingers, who grinned at Dean’s desperation. “You are not getting more, Babe. Not until you give me what I want.”

Before Dean could form a response, Seth was pushing his mouth alongside his fingers and soon he was fucking Dean sloppily with his tongue and fingers, pulling back just to kiss and lick at Dean’s rim before going back to focus on his stuffed hole. 

Dean’s cries were getting louder and louder, his dick was so red and Seth knew he had Dean right near the edge. “Yeah..that’s it Baby. Let me see you cum. Come on…Come for  _Daddy._ ”

That did it for Dean, and he was coming untouched and crying out in ecstasy as Seth continued to press his fingers against his prostate. “Shhsss that’s my Boy. So fucking beautiful…You are so pretty when you loose yourself like this for me..Fuck I love you.” Seth pulled his fingers out of Dean and moved his body up so he was face to face with Dean. He smiled and removed the blindfold off of his lover’s eyes, his hands reaching out to untie Dean’s hands and then he was massaging his wrists, bringing them down to kiss at the reddened skin. “You are so good for me.”

Dean whimpered as he felt Seth’s lips on his bruised skin, then Seth was kissing his mouth and Dean wrapped his arms around Seth’s neck, holding him close and trying to bury himself against Seth’s warmth. Seth chuckled, knowing well Dean needed to be held, so he moved himself to lay besides Dean, his back resting against the pillows as he brought Dean into his arms so Dean’s head was resting against his chest. Dean sighed in contentment and wrapped an arm around Seth’s waist. Then he mumbled out, “Still want your dick.”

Seth chuckled and pressed a kiss against Dean’s head, reaching down with one hand to grab a handful of Dean’s ass, “Oh you are gonna get my dick. Just letting you have a little breather then I am pounding you through the mattress.”

Dean responded with a lazy grin, a twinkle in his eyes as he glanced up at Seth. “Such a smooth talker aren’t you?” 

Seth’s only response was a wink and a light slap to Dean’s ass.


End file.
